


A Steamy Surprise

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, I still gave it the original name though., I still have no idea how., I'm happier with it this way though!, I'm lazy when it comes to titles., This was supposed to smut but it turned into something pure.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: On her way home from the Gedonelune Fashion Show after party, something unexpected occurs.





	A Steamy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Uploading an event-based story while the event is still on?! Blasphemy. I must be an imposter. Not my best work, but I'm still proud of it! I hope you enjoy!... And sorry Luca and Cerim. In the competition for my heart, you two don't stand a chance against older men who provide more security. (Specifically pink-haired ones.)

    After the roaring success of the fashion show, all of the students were chatting amongst themselves in the lively after party. The actual models were no exception. Despite the earlier predicament they found themselves in, the four members of Team Steampunk were happily conversing… Well, three. One of them was busy assaulting the dessert bar.

    “Oh man, I’m still so proud of you all! You were amazing out there, and you even made up for my mistake…” Before Liz could get too dejected, a reassuring hand clasped onto her shoulder. Looking up revealed the face of Cerim, the most mature of the group, who gave her a small, yet kind smile.

    “Don’t fret over it too much, you were just trying to make sure Ronny and Taffy were okay. Besides, without you, I doubt we would have made much of an impression on everyone!” Liz returned the smile, glad for her friend’s comforting words.

    “Don’t forget the clothes she made us! They’re so much cooler than those other guys. They even capture my beauty perfectly!” Cerim simply looked at the posing boy in disappointment as Liz let out a chuckle. The group’s chatter was pierced by a loud bell, signifying the late hour.

    “Well, I should be heading off. I have things to do in the morning. Hopefully I will see you two tomorrow.” With a curt nod, Cerim was off. Luca let out a yawn and stretched.

    “I think I’ll go back as well. I’m a bit tired after all this. You wanna join me Liz?” 

    “Oh, I’m not quite tired yet! I think I’ll go talk with a few friends for a bit.” A dejected sigh let the boy as he walked off, leaving the girl alone. 

    The party had been going on for quite a while, so a lot of people had already left. The only people left remaining at this point were younger students who wanted the excuse to stay up, none of which Liz knew. Deciding it’d be best to turn in, she headed for the exit, slightly disappointed.

    “Liz~ There you are~” Before she could even react, Liz shrieked as she was suddenly lifted into the air by a pair of surprisingly strong arms and spun around. They didn’t let her go once she reached the ground, instead, she was pulled into the chest of the final member of Team Steampunk, Randy March.

    “Randy! Don’t scare me like that!” 

    “I’m sorry, it’s just I was so excited to see that you were still here!” Despite his apology, he didn’t look sorry in the slightest. He reluctantly released the girl from his crushing embrace, instead opting to put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

    “I’m guessing Cerim and Luca already left? They didn’t even say good bye, how rude!” 

    “Well, we all know how much you love sweets, so we didn’t want to bother you!... I’m surprised you left honestly!” A slightly angry look crossed the man’s face as he glared behind them.

    “They closed the dessert bar, the bastards!” 

    “Hey, watch your language~” Liz playfully flicked his hat, and he muttered out a small apology. “Besides, if you really want sweets that much, I’ll make you some tomorrow. We do have a free day after all!” His smile grew tenfold, and she couldn’t help but return it. Randy’s smiles were just too infectious.

    “So, are you planning on staying here any longer Randy? If not, do you want to leave together?”

    “A party without food is no party to me. Let’s go!”

\-------------------------------------------

    Liz was honestly glad for the company, not just because she’d be lonely without it, but because the academy halls were ten times scarier at night. Having Randy here though easily made all her fears dissipate as his voice echoed through the halls, talking about whatever came to mind. She’d never admit it to the other two, but she personally enjoyed spending time with the older man the most. Despite his overall clinginess and never ending energy, there was just something about him that filled the girl with warm feelings.

    “Hey, Liz? Are you okay?” After feeling the tap on her shoulder, Liz snapped out of her stupor and looked at Randy, who had concern written all over his face.

    “O-oh, I’m fine! Sorry, I just zoned out for a minute… So, what were you saying?” Unlike usual, his face had a more serious look to it, and the girl was worried.

    “ Who do you like, really? Back when we asked you, you said you liked us all equally. Is that really the truth?” The two had stopped walking at some point, both looking into each other’s eyes.

    “Don’t be afraid to tell me the truth either. If you like the others, I can live with it. Your happiness is my priority.” Flashing her a warm smile, Liz couldn’t help but look at her feet in embarrassment, unsure of how to phrase her words. All that came out was a string of garbled speech. He didn’t say anything, instead waiting patiently for her response. 

Realizing that words wouldn’t work, Liz decided to use action instead. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him down so she could reach his lips, and gave him a quick peck before looking away in embarrassment. For a moment, shock was the only expression visible on Randy’s face, but it was soon replaced by a sweet smile, one unlike his normal happy-go-lucky ones.

“I’m guessing that means you like me?”

“D-do you even need any more proof?” He pulled her into another embrace, and despite her current feelings, Liz couldn’t help but enjoy the security she felt in his arms.

“Maybe another kiss, or two… Or a hundred.”

“A-A HUNDRED?! RIGHT NOW?!”

“... Okay, how about 99?”

“THAT’S STILL TOO MUCH!”

It was a good while before Liz stopped panicking, and even longer before Randy stopped laughing. Instead, the two settled quietly, sitting against the cool walls on the academy’s hallways…

Sadly, Randy didn’t get those 99 kisses, but he did get one that was sweeter than any treat.


End file.
